Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Demand for use of the limited RF spectrum is high, therefore creating a constant need to improve bandwidth efficiency and utilization. In many cases, wireless communication systems typically divide the available RF spectrum into sub-portions so that multiple wireless devices can communicate at the same time. Efficient assignment and use of the sub-portions may increase the number of wireless devices that can simultaneously use the available RF spectrum, thereby leading to improved bandwidth efficiency.